For example, as shown in FIG. 13, there is a conventional multi-layer piezoelectric element which comprises a stacked body 107 which is a lamination of piezoelectric layers 103 and internal electrodes 105, and a metallized layer 108 disposed on a side surface of the stacked body 107 so as to be electrically connected to the internal electrodes 105. In addition, a lead member 114 for application of voltage to the metallized layer is fixedly connected to part of the surface of the metallized layer 108 with use of solder and an electrically-conductive adhesive 110.